Trou de mémoire
by Kali Smith
Summary: La malheureuse Ginny tombe de son balai... Après sa chute, elle se rend compte qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Et encore, elle ne sait pas tout... Attention, le deuxième perso est Pansy Parkinson, mais ce n'est pas une romance entre les deux filles !


Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ni même penser. Que voulait dire penser, déjà ? Zut, je ne me souviens plus. Je ne me souviens même plus si je me souviens de quelque chose. Non, je ne me souviens de rien, désolée. Et tout ce que je vois, d'ailleurs, c'est que je suis dans un stade, par terre, et que des tonnes de personnes m'entourent, avec des balais bizarres dans leurs mains. Au moins 20. C'est beaucoup, 20.

Tiens. Je me souviens des chiffres. Toujours ça. Je connais aussi Londres, et le reste du monde, de réputation pour la plupart des pays.

Aïe ! J'essaie de me relever, mais ma tête me fait mal. Bobo la tête.

Le monde s'embrume autour de moi, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui sombre.

Dodo…

___

Le monde se remet à vivre autour de moi. Je sens un éclat de soleil qui me chatouille la joue, le rire d'une femme d'âge mur, en réponse à la phrase d'un vieil homme, dite d'un ton malicieux, mais que, dans le brouillard où je suis encore, je n'ai pu percevoir.

Gardant les yeux fermés, j'essaie de me redresser, et je m'aperçois que j'ai bien fait de conserver les paupières closes, car le rayon lumineux a migré pile dans mes yeux.

De quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?

Comme à retardement, la migraine cogne vicieusement sur les parois de mon crâne, me donnant la sensation que ma tête est une machine à laver dans laquelle on a placé une lourde pierre avant de l'enclencher. Curieuse comparaison, je sais, et pourtant elle est juste.

Je crois. Jamais mis une pierre dans une machine à laver, et je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une machine à laver dans cette situation. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une machine à laver.

Ah oui ! Je ne me souviens de rien. Comment pourrai-je le savoir ?

Ma conscience, ou mon peu de conscience, me gourmande vertement. Parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible, bon sang !

Bon.

Faisant fi de la douleur, j'essaie de m'asseoir, mais tout mon corps me brûle, et me lance, et je pousse une exclamation brusque. Je suis tombée du deuxième étage ou quoi ? Tombé**e** ? Je palpe ma poitrine. Oui, je suis bien une fille. En effet.

Mon cri de douleur a attiré les deux zigotos qui cancanaient il y a deux secondes.

Je vois apparaître devant moi une femme entre deux âges bien en chair, et pimpante, bien qu'en ce moment assez inquiète, pour moi je présume, suivie d'un vieil homme au sourire bienveillant dont la tête carrément dégoulinante de longs cheveux argentés – assortis d'une toute aussi longue barbe argentée - est surmontée d'un chapeau pointu violet et recouvert d'étoiles vertes, les deux couleurs jurant horriblement et le faisant ressembler au plus vieux saltimbanque du monde.

Bien que pour ma part, il me rappelle d'une manière incongrue le père noël.

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire en apercevant sa longue robe, tunique, ou je ne sais trop quoi, rouge à ronds jaunes, et éclate en voyant les chaussons de fourrure blanche à cœurs roses qu'il a au pied.

**- Bien, bien ! **s'exclame-t-il, apparemment ravi. **Je vois que notre petite Weasley a la forme.**

Weasley ?! Ne me dites pas que c'est mon prénom ? Oh, non. Plus ringard, laid et surtout bizarre, tu meurs.

**- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? **s'inquiète celle qui semble être l'infirmière, soucieuse de mon air catastrophé.

**- Z'êtes qui ? J'me souviens plus de rien.**

Ils se regardent, et cette fois, c'est eux qui ont l'air catastrophés.

**- C'est problématique, ça… **murmure le grand homme.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, **me susurre l'infirmière. Elle se penche sur moi, tenant une seringue à la main, et me l'enfonce dans une des veines du coude. Je sens son haleine sucrée. **Ca devrait bientôt te revenir, c'est le choc. Tu vas dormir encore un peu, maintenant…**

Le sommeil revient en moi, et j'ai beau lutter, je ne peux rien faire, et je m'y enfonce lentement.

___

Je suis réveillée, bel et bien réveillée. Je suis dans une grande salle où flirtent les fauteuils avec les cul d'ados puceaux, prépubères et imberbes – diantre, que je suis vulgaire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de moi, la fille que je ne connais pas – et, assise devant un feu de cheminée bien chaud, j'écoute les sornettes qu'on me raconte sur le monde des sorciers, des moldus, de Poudlard, etc.

Mais vu que c'est un beau brun, vers qui je me sens puissamment attirée, qui me raconte tout ça, je veux bien le croire. D'ailleurs, il doit sentir que je le dévore des yeux, vu qu'il détourne les siens toutes les deux minutes - vert émeraude au passage, les yeux en question – le feu aux joues, et un sourire gêné en coin.

A côté, un jeune homme aux cheveux carotte dont on m'a obligeamment expliqué qu'il s'agissait de mon frère, nous fixe tous les deux, ne sachant comment réagir devant nos attitudes respectives.

A ses côtés se tient une jeune fille qui arbore quelque chose qui pourrait passer pour un air suffisant, mais je crois que c'est plutôt un camouflage pour sa gène et son inquiétude. Très jolie, d'ailleurs, avec ses cheveux brun-roux abondamment bouclés et ses yeux noisette, aux paillettes d'or.

**- Bien bien. Oui oui, ravie de re-savoir tout ça, mais, euh, dans quelle maison je suis, quel est mon nom, mon année, ma date de naissance, mon âge, la date et apportez-moi un putain de foutu miroir que je sache à quoi je ressemble ! Merci d'avance.**

Le brun et le roux, nommés respectivement Harry et Ronald (comme les Mac Do ?), se figèrent sur place, peut-être choqués par mes paroles crues, ou par autre chose – qui sait, un fantôme leur avait peut-être dit des conneries à l'oreille – et c'est donc Hermione, la jeune fille à l'air intelligent, qui alla me chercher un miroir.

Hm. Moi aussi, je suis pas mal. La peau laiteuse, des taches de rousseur sur le nez, les cheveux aussi roux que mon frangin, aux épaules et ébouriffés, et de grands yeux lagon dans lesquels brillent des éclats bleus et verts.

- **Tu es à Gryffondor, en 6ème année, tu t'appelles Ginny Weasley, tu as 16 ans, et nous sommes à la fin de l'année, le 2 juin.**

Ravie de l'apprendre. Non, vraiment. Et je m'empresse d'ailleurs de le mettre en mots.

Oui, vraiment, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ils n'auraient pas plutôt un moyen de me rendre la mémoire ?

Je m'apprête à le leur dire lorsque des papillons noirs recouvrent lentement mon champ de vision. Oh non…pas encore…

___

Je me réveille dans mon nouveau, et confortable, lit. Pour trouver mon « frère » au pied de ce dernier. Comment a-t-il réussi à monter dans le dortoir des filles ?

Bon, peu importe. Je fais fi de cette carpette et lui marche dessus pour atteindre mes chaussons, dans le but d'atteindre la salle de bain. Un pas à la fois.

L'animal grogne, se retourne en suçant son pouce, puis se réveille brusquement en hurlant alors que je suis à mi-chemin. Eh, il aura mis le temps. Je ne me retourne pas et file m'enfermer avant qu'il ne comprenne.

Après avoir pris ma douche de un quart d'heure minimum, tradition oblige (comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi ?!), je coupe l'eau brûlante d'un coup, n'écoutant pas les protestations de mon petit corps qui grelotte de froid. Je sors et saisis immédiatement la serviette, la réchauffe de ma baguette et la drape sur moi. Hop, a plus froid la chtite ! Je prends ma valise – comme toujours, enfin, comme depuis quelques jours, je m'emmène afin de choisir tranquillement – et l'ouvre d'un coup, puis essaye de m'y retrouver parmi le joyeux bordel qui y règne.

Après quelques minutes de fouille intensive, je finis par fixer mon choix sur un ensemble soutien-gorge sans bretelle et boxer en soie pourpre, bordé de dentelle noire et de perles, un débardeur lacé noir et blanc, avec des broderies rouges et une jupe en soie, avec incrustation d'entrelacs et de volutes en velours, noire. Je mets avec ça une paire de bas blancs auto-fixants et une paire de bottes montantes à lacets et pattes.

Après m'être maquillé très sagement – une pointe de gloss corail rosé, un peu de blush orangé, du mascara brun – et avoir tenté de coiffer la tignasse rousse qui gît sur mon crâne, je sors et pars enfiler ma robe de sorcier, miraculeusement transformée en cape. Il faut croire que je n'aimais pas les robes de sorcier. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs.

Ensuite… Potions ! Avec les serpentards. C'est mon premier cours de Potions depuis que j'ai repris les cours après mon accident. Je n'y attends que du bien. Enfin, j'espère.

Tiens, Ronald vient de me rejoindre en gesticulant. Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il l'air aussi en colère ? Je suis un ange pourtant.

Ah oui, c'est vrai !

___

Nous arrivons, Harry, Ronald, Hermione et moi, devant la salle de Potions, dans les cachots.

Ils me regardent anxieusement voire même terrifiés lorsque je salue le professeur en penchant la tête avec un grand sourire charmeur – il y a des dents mais ça caresse au lieu de mordre – et lorsque ce dernier balbutie misérablement, marmonna un peu puis nous poussa à entrer d'un geste sec de la main.

Mais je sais que je l'ai troublé, le grand méchant loup !

Je m'assoie à la seule place de libre, vers le milieu, à quelques tables de mes « amis », à côté d'une jeune fille au visage renfrogné, mais plutôt jolie, bien que sa peau trop pâle contraste de manière trop appuyée avec ses yeux noirs et sa chevelure au carré de la même teinte.

**- Bonjour, **dis-je gentiment.

La jeune fille recule, comme effarouchée, puis répond timidement et doucement au sourire que je lui envoie avant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je lui demande son nom, après avoir donné le mien bêtement, alors qu'elle devait le connaître, et je dois me pencher en lui faisant répéter pour entendre ce qu'elle me dit discrètement, presque craintivement, sans doute à cause de tous les serpents venimeux qui nous entourent.

**- Pansy Parkinson…**

**- Enchantée. Tu es,** repris-je, en regardant l'écusson de son uniforme, **à Serpentard ? Tu as du courage…ou peut-être pas, si tu y es, ha ha.**

Gênée, elle se détourna en rougissant et en bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

J'ai détourné, moi aussi, mon attention (en surface seulement) pour suivre du mieux que je le pouvais le cours, en compagnie d'une Serpentard intimidée par ma grande personne et un prof qui me regardait sans cesse, ses yeux noirs pleins de surprise et de…euh, du doute ?

___

Quelques heures après le cours de potions – **un des meilleurs,** me confia Harry, **pour une fois que Rogue ne gueule pas à tout va **– je les abandonne en prétextant un besoin urgent (j'aime bien me réfugier dans les toilettes abandonnées des filles, Mimi Geignarde est sympa quand elle connaît les gens) et je me dirige vers lesdites toilettes (voir parenthèse précédente).

Sauf que, ô misère de mon cœur, horreur, malheur, enfer et damnation ! je heurte une mystérieuse inconnue (vu son cri aigu qui serait fort incongru dans n'importe quel corps masculin excepté celui de Peeves, quoi que j'ai des doutes sur sa condition) et nous basculons toutes deux dans l'escalier. J'arrive en bas, un voile noir recouvrant mes yeux et des girouettes grinçant allègrement dans mes oreilles (c'est un bruit horrible, insoutenable, essayez, vous verrez. L'épouvantard prend cette forme lorsqu'il est devant moi tant ça m'a traumatisé. « C'est vrai ? » Non.), puis la responsable du tintamarre de mes oreilles et de la samba de mon crâne accompagnés d'une discothèque à l'eau de vie pour mon cerveau franchit elle aussi les dernières marches de marbre pour s'étaler sur moi. Et hop ! une autre perte de conscience. Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude maintenant…

___

Je me réveille, une fois encore, sous le joug tyrannique de Pompom, dans l'infirmerie, donc.

J'ouvre un œil, le referme devant la blancheur immaculée qui m'entoure. Jamais compris pourquoi ils mettent un blanc si flamboyant dans un lieu où on soigne des gens. Tenez tellement à ce qu'ils soient aveuglés sitôt qu'on a finit de les soigner ?

Après un moment de paresse savoureux, mon œil estime de lui-même avec la collaboration tacite de mon cerveau qu'il peut à présent supporter le déluge de lumière qui se réverbère sur les parois étincelantes. Au moins, sont propres…j'imagine.

Et pan, l'avait tort, mon œil !

Après un petit instant, courageux, il brave le danger et remet ça. Cette fois, ça passe mieux. L'abnégation est toujours récompensée. Oui, moi aussi suis passée du côté de mon œil, plus marrant d'être collabo.

Après un autre petit instant (oh, petits instants…que je vous aime…les temps d'autant…avec MadeleiMe… C'est fou ce que je peux dire comme conneries), le deuxième suit le mouvement et aussi son frère jumeau – enfin j'espère, parce que sinon je suis mal barrée – et s'entrouvre avant de s'ouvrir en entier sous peine d'être ridicule, à former un tableau pareil. Imaginez…un œil grand ouvert et l'autre à moitié…

Euh, bref. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je me le demande moi-même.

Oh, un lutin Algérien (1) en train de danser en string rose à pois bleu avec un hippopotame couronné d'un chapeau pointu violet à rayures vertes !

_Mon dieu, affligeant._

_A qui le dites-vous, très cher._

Bon, cassez-vous les petites voix ! J'en ai déjà assez chez moi !

_Fi donc ! Quelle impolitesse ! Choisissons-nous un autre hôte, Charles._

_Très bien, Majendra. Sur ce, impertinente demoiselle, nous nous éclipsons._

J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir échappé à quelque chose de grave, là…

J'entends un léger toussotement, plus comme la toux que quelqu'un retient que comme quelqu'un qui chercher à interrompre de manière irrespectueuse. Et je me tourne vers ma droite pour voir Pansy qui s'éveille comme la Belle au bois dormant.

Bon, c'est raté, jamais une princesse n'a eu gueule de papier mâché au réveil, que je sache.

Elle me fait un petit sourire craintif, murmure des excuses auxquelles je rétorque qu'elle n'y est pour rien, que j'aurais dû regarder l'enflure qui m'a enfoncé un poil de cul de King Kong là où le soleil ne brille jamais (elle a pas compris, d'ailleurs…moi non plus), et sur ce, nous engageons la conversation que j'aurais eu si je ne me souvenais plus d'elle. Eh oui, le choc (comment ça quel choc ? Et la chute dans l'escalier ? A moins que ce ne soit Peeves en string…) m'a fait retrouver mes souvenirs…

Et je suis la pire des déconneuses, c'est naturel, j'en suis sûre, je le crains, malheureusement…

Bon, c'est fini oui ?!

___

_Ginny se retourna pour faire un sourire ému à son amie et témoin, puis se retourna vers l'homme de sa vie, le Survivant et accessoirement son futur mari, d'ici deux secondes._

_« Je le veux… » murmure-t-elle._

_Quelques minutes après, elle descend gracieusement, puis, lorsque les regards se font moins virulents et se tournent vers le buffet, elle s'appuie sur sa meilleure amie en chancelant de bonheur…_

_« Pansy, je suis mariée… »_

_« Et moi, je suis enceinte de Drago, » lui répondit simplement l'ex serpentarde._

----------

(1) Référence fumeuse à Montringueauvlt, une autre fic de moi-même, pour vous servir des lardons à la sauce chantilly aux algues et à la fraise (pas très bien commencée mais je vais m'améliorer).


End file.
